Her
by J.4.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: "The way she walks, the way she talks always pumps adrenaline into my heart. Her smile can light up the whole room, maybe more. Her eyes sparkle like the stars in the night sky. I wish she was mine..."


**Yo guys! Yes, I totally wrote another Zan one-shot! Yaya! I felt like doing a one-shot then I read The Skeleton In A Fez's one-shot about Frank having the strangest of strange dreams about Stark (I recommend you all read it; it will most definitely 100% guaranteed put a smile on your face if not a laugh)**

 **I'm super sorry, super-duper incredibly sorry about not updating times a trillion. Both of my computers are broken, my iPod won't let me log in and always denies my authentication and the only computer in the house is my Dad's but it's his work one and I'm not allowed to touch it. This is why o always review in FanFictions as a guest because of my stupid computers and stupid iPod. The only way I can log in is because of my 3DS. I know who has one of those, right? If I'm publishing this one-shot, it's because I either snuck onto my Dad's laptop or I'm on my friend's laptop. Once again I'm super sorry everyone! And to all you authors, because of this I can't PM anyone so don't bother writing any. Sorry, that sounded rude. I'm sorry but updates will be irregular until we get something fixed.** **Hope y'all will enjoy this!** **And I'm sorry if it's crap.**

 **Jasmine xoxo**

 _The way she walks, the way she talks, always pumps adrenaline into my heart._

 _Her smile can light up the whole room, maybe more._

 _I love the way she's curious and inquisitive; the first day at school and she_ wanted _to sit at the front_ _._

 _S_ _he's funny like that._

 _The way her hair is so straight and just flows down her back, it makes my heart want to melt._

 _The way she's so neat and tidy, I don't know why, but it makes me more attracted to her._

 _Her clothes are always so perfect, making her look sophisticated, not a teenager still in school._

 _Anyone who meets her automatically knows she's an optimist._

 _When she found Kloe, I could see her happiness swooning all around her heart; she had a sister._

 _She'd never grown up with anyone the same age, she'd never known anyone to call a friend until two years ago._

 _I see her now walking through the school gates, both straps on her shoulders. I turn into a lovesick puppy, wanting to be loved._

 _Wait… She's waving at me; I should probably wave back. Oh that smile, that smile…_

 _I can sense people around me, but all I see is her, her beautiful smile, beautiful figure, beautiful face…_

 _She giggles, at me I presume. Oh her laugh, it's so infectious. I can't help but let out a small chuckle._

 _She's walking over to me, showing off her pearly whites._

 _I snap out of my daze as I feel something soft on my cheek, as soft as a butterfly's touch…_

 _She kissed me, she actually kissed me. I want to kiss her back, so passionately, but those rules, those rules that hold back my forbidden love for her; it pisses me off so much._

 _I trailed behind her off to class; English with Mrs King, worst class of the freaking_ _millennium! But now she's here, ah… It's like the whole universe is on my side…_

 _As she sat down at the front with her straight posture – unlike everyone else who slouches against the back of the seat – she took her pencil/communicator out of her bag as well as her books. She's so cute when she knows what she's doing..._

 _I always sit at the back somewhere but she's too cute to stay away from so I sat next to her at the front. She smiled at me which made my heart melt…I sighed…_

 _And as the lesson went on, I loved every second of it because she was sitting right next to me. Every now and again I would sneak glances at her doing her work; she would flick her pencil between her index finger and thumb; she bit her_ _bottom_ _lip when she was thinking..._

 _I ended up flunking the test, but I trailed behind her every step of the way to Maths. She looked back at me at one point on the corridor and smiled, her eyes shining like the stars._

 _I just couldn't resist anymore; I had to do it._

 _I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest classroom_ _. She look deep in my eyes, as I did to her, her beautiful, deep, green eyes._

 _She's just too beautiful for words. There's not one word that can sum her up._

 _She look at me, and I see confusion swimming in her eyes. I feel confident, so much adrenaline pumping through my heart._

 _I lean forward, and as I do, she doesn't seem to be leaning forward, but not pulling back either._

 _My lips touched hers softly. She didn't flinch, but she kissed me back._

 _My arms found their way around her waist as hers found their way around my neck. It was the most perfect kiss; we were made for each other._

 _She pushes forward harder and the kiss became more passionate. It was just so amazing._

 _The kiss ended up as passionate and slow. We kept in sync with each other._

 _As we pulled back slowly, not wanting to ever let go again, she rested her forehead on mine._

 _We both were breathing heavily, and slowly, from that most amazing kiss._

 _Then she said those three words I've been wanting to her for the longest time._

" _I love you."_

 _I cracked a smile and kissed her the final time before heading back to Maths._

 _From that day forward, we were inseparable. Nothing or no one could break us apart._

 _Not the protocols, not Melissa, not anyone or anything._

 _Until that day when we had to part and say goodbye forever._

 _Saying goodbye was the hardest thing I've ever done. I just couldn't, but I had to._

 _And for the first time, tears struck my eyes with pain. She left; she left only to find her sisters._

 _I could've gone with her. I could've stopped her from leaving. But I knew that she had to do this by herself._

 _Whispering goodbye for the final time, I turned and left, staring at the floor._

 _She was the one who made me most happy, who felt like I belonged somewhere, the one who had stolen my heart._

 _And when I had to say goodbye, I knew that she would never return._

I have to find her. I ran out of my house, onto the street. I ran through the streets, I ran through the bushes, I ran through a big blur of black.

I saw hints of yellow shining in my gaze, but nothing would stop me from seeing her again.

I stood there, right in the middle of the road, looking at the beautiful night sky, only hurting me more. She was always there to watch it with me.

Anger built up and I screamed her name.

"Zoe!"

I clutched my head, feeling the pain swell around me.

I listened out and I swear I heard a very faint reply calling my name.

And from that day forward, I knew that that dream was a sign.


End file.
